


Tapestries

by Mellomailbox, RoyalCroissants



Series: Xerxes AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, Xerxes | Cselkcess, Xingan Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellomailbox/pseuds/Mellomailbox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalCroissants/pseuds/RoyalCroissants
Summary: A collection of doodles and character designs from the Xerxes AU
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Xerxes AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578073
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
